


Hall H, 20 July 2013

by Weaselwoman



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen, Real Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 03:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weaselwoman/pseuds/Weaselwoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For those of you that missed it.</p></blockquote>





	Hall H, 20 July 2013

“Say my name.” A flat demand.

_Loki !_

“Say my name.” Impatient.

_Loki !!_

 “Say my name!” Commanding.

_Loki !!!_

 “SAY MY NAME!” A howl to the heavens.

_LOKI !!!!_

 “Well. It seems I have an army.”

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you that missed it.


End file.
